Never Failing Friendships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha is all tired and stressed out, her tickle monster friends come to the rescue.


**A story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha was feeling exhausted as she walked tiredly up the stairs of the Grant Mansion. She needed nothing but peace and quiet.

"I wish I could just disappear sometimes," she whined outloud.

"Oh now what's with that frowning face," came a gentle coo from the darkness. Sasha smirked as she slowly turned and saw the tickle monster prince looking at her with a happy grin.

"Hey there," she greeted, now walking over and hugging him gently.

"Happy to see you; now how about coming with me for a little break, hmm?" he asked, now gently placing his hands on her shoulder. "I can tell you're stressed."

"I can't Jocu; I have a lot to do," Sasha said sadly.

"Aww c'mon…don't you have at least a little time to spare?" Jocu purred, now bending down and getting close to her ear, tickling her.

"Heehee, no! I can't! I have so much work to do!" she said, now turning to the stack of papers on her desk.

"Sasha, c'mon…" Jocu whined, now gently tickling her sides, making her giggle.

"S-Stahahahap!"

"Sasha," came the purred response.

"J-Jocu! Cut it out!"

But that's all she could get out before he snapped his fingers and suddenly Sasha was standing in front of the Tickle Castle.

"What's going on?!" Sasha gasped, now turning around and looking around. "Jocu, I don't have time to be tickled!"

"You need cheering up and I'm going to make sure that you get it. When we are done then you will take a good nap on Fuzzles," he said, now wiggling his fingers at her. With a squeak, she turned and ran towards the forest, making him chuckle.

"And now, let the games begin," he smiled, now chasing after her albeit quietly.

Meanwhile, Sasha was running as fast as she could. Perhaps she could find a portal of some sorts that could send her back to Earth.

Which was impossible. For she could only get back if they sent her back!

"I need to get out of here!" she gasped, but as she was running, she felt something sliding up and down her ankle. She looked down and saw the grass, made of green feathers, was sliding up and down her ankle. "H-Hey! Let go!" she demanded, now squirming hard. But the grass wanted her to stop so it kept tickling her ankles.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!" She gasped, now trying to run even faster. But soon, the grass went down into her shoes and wiggled on her arches. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

She finally fell down on the ground and took off her shoes and socks to get the grass out! As she sat down, she felt something wrap around her. She looked down and saw that it was a very large tail!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Take it easssssssssssssy Sasha," a lilting, calm voice soothed. Sasha spun around and saw Blithe in his snake-like form! And then he slowly began wrapping around her. His coils rubbed against her sides and tickled her like crazy!

"AAAAAAA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Does that tickle tickle tickle?" he crooned.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BLITHE! YOU'RE TOO FURRY!" She pleaded. He just chuckled and began letting his forked tongue tickle her ears as he licked her gently. But then he saw Jocu and the two winked at each other. Blithe knew there was one more trap for Sasha so he gently let her slip through his coils and get away.

Sasha stumbled out the coils and was going to make one last attempt when she tripped and her feet got stuck in what appeared like dark goop!

"Eeeeeeewwwww! What is this?!" she gasped. She then began giggling because the goop purposefully wiggled in between her toes and squished all over her feet! Even the mud and goop in the forest almost seemed to have a mind of its own!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAP!" she begged as the goop squished and gently pushed her toes and feet and occasionally she felt it tug her toes and wiggle against them individually! "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! SOMEONE EHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP MEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

"You called?" Jocu smirked, now coming out of the shadows and gently tugging her from the muddy goop.

"L-Let me go!" she giggled, now still squirming to get away.

"I should say not. You're coming to rest on Fuzzles," Jocu smiled, now walking away with her as he picked her up.

"What?! NO! Fuzzles is gonna tickle me! And I don't need rest!" Sasha objected, now gently pushing on Jocu's chest. She then squeaked as he nipped at her fingers when she tried to push gently on his chest.

"Hey! No biting!"

"Then no pushing." came the amused response.

"Jooooooooccccuu!" she whined.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaasha," he teased. Sasha could only shake her head and hand plant against her face. This was going to be a long night!

* * *

Inside Tickle Castle, Sasha was being held by the Tickle Knights. She tried to break free of their grasp, but the knights weakened her by tickling her with their feather swords.

The knights brought Sasha to Jocu's room, where Fuzzles the tickle bed was purring with glee to have Sasha over!

Sasha was tossed onto the bed and feather ropes instantly tied her wrists and ankles, spreading her out and exposing her tickle spots. Fuzzles began by gently tickling Sasha's face with his fluffy covers.

"Hehehehehehehehe! Fuzzles! Noooooo!" Sasha tittered. Fuzzles tickled her cheeks, nose, neck and ears.

Sasha giggled from the bed's playful tickles. "I thought I cahahahame here to relax! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, but this is relaxing."

Sasha looked and saw Jocu and Vivo grinning at her!

"Oh, nohohohoho!" Sasha giggled in agony. No doubt the two brothers were going to tickle her silly.

"Oh, no?" Jocu said. "We're here to help you!" He said as he and his brother crawled onto the bed.

"What you need are some good tickle monster cuddles!" Vivo lifted up Sasha's shirt and the brothers rubbed against her sides like two kittens.

"OH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO CUDDLES!" Sasha laughed. Jocu and Vivo's tickly fur cuddling against Sasha's skin felt extremely ticklish.

Vivo nuzzled against Sasha's neck and purred, making her squeal. "Vivohohohoho! I don't like cuddles! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, yes you do!" Vivo snuggled into Sasha's stomach. "Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Enjoy it, Sasha! The tickles are excellent therapy!" Jocu said. He used his clawed fingers to tickle Sasha's neck.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasha couldn't even reply. She was too busy laughing from all the tickling. But through the tickles and laughter, she really was feeling the stress coming off of her. Guess Jocu was right about tickling.

At last, the brothers stopped and Sasha was all tickled out. Her face was flushed and she had a big smile on her face.

"Now that your stress is all gone, Fuzzles will put you to rest with his soothing magic. Jocu and Vivo gave the girl a peck on the cheek and quietly left the room.

Fuzzles began rubbing his soft, feathery fabric down Sasha's shoulders, arms and legs. Sasha felt the soothing motions and she hummed pleasurably.

Fuzzles gently Sasha rolled onto her stomach and the blanket slipped under her shirt and rubbed her back.

Sasha let out a sigh of relief as Fuzzles rubbed her back. It felt so smooth, soft and relaxing. She was getting sleepier and sleepier.

Fuzzles then wrapped his magical covers around Sasha, now she was in a soft, fluffy cocoon that rubbed all over her body.

Sasha was now lulled to sleep as the bed massaged her. Fuzzles patted her head and let the girl sleep peacefully.

Deep within her mind, Sasha thanked her tickle monster friends for helping her.

* * *

 **Hope you like she my half, guestsurprise! Let me know if you have any fun tickle monster story ideas! :)**


End file.
